psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape, '''also referred to as the '''Escape Series, '''is an on-going web series created by Jesse Ridgway that premiered on October 29, 2017, and is watchable on StoryFire and YouTube. It is a spin-off of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and tells the story of Isaac Kalder, the main character. As such, this series takes place during the time of the first season of The Devil Inside Series. Synopsis Isaac Kalder is a ordinary teenager who became depressed after the loss of his sister and mother, which fulled future drug addiction, alcoholism, and a hostile attitude. This results in a dysfunctional relationship with his parents, and an attempt was made to help Isaac religiously, but Isaac does not accept. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he's doing and wishes to escape from all the problems in his life. He unexpectedly receives a virtual reality device called E.V.E. As a last chance, Isaac uses it to escape and discover the true meaning of his life while encountering helpful and dangerous people and obstacles along the way. Cast *Jesse Ridgway as Isaac Kalder & The Overlord *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as Joseph Kalder and The Servant *Terry Ridgway as Mary II *Carina Cafiso as Leah Matthews *Melissa Stahlberger as Mother Sarah *Domenic Maisto as A.D.A.M. *Josh Messick as Longbags *Chris Ridgway as Archie *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. as Michael *Jay Castillo as Malachi (Main Antagonist of Season One) *Larry Abraham as Arachnid (Main Antagonist of Season Four) *Angela Golca as Mary Kalder *Hey George Stahlberger as Solomon (Main Antagonist of Season Three) *John Hagerty as John (Main Antaginist of Season Two) *Jeffrey Saxton Jr. as Gingy *Kandis Orth as Rebekah *Joe Bump as Noah *Daniel Keem as Daniel M. Keem *Jackie Mixner as Martha *Billy Thoden as Tommy *Paul Marks as Elijah *Buzz Simkins as Captain. Louis Philips *Paige White as Real Life Solomon *Christian Golca as Paul *Gigi Golca as Hannah Episodes '''Season 1 (Genesis) Season 2 (Exodus) Season 3 (Crucifixion) Season 4 (Revelations) Trivia *The series will be released on StoryFire and then on YouTube with each episode. *Some characters in the story are not seen in the episodes and only mentioned in the app. *This series is very unique in the sense that it has several new actors and actresses portraying the characters. Several are well known on the channel, some never seen before, and a few who made small background appearances in Jesse's past videos. * This is the first time the audience gets introduced to Isaac's world & peers, as they learn why he wanted to leave and never go back in THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES. *This is also the first McJuggerNuggets series ever to put voting choices at the end of each episode, allowing the audience to cast their votes and influence how the story should go. *Mother Sarah & Arachnid make returning appearances in paralyzed. & sheriff & the outlaw. as they were first seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! *Longbags, Isaac's drug dealer, makes a returning appearance in the story. *The series features creative camerawork, including the use of a drone camera, making it more cinematic with cuts, visual effects, sound effects, & music. *This series also features physical action much different than before, with punching, tackling, hitting and killing with objects and melee weapons, chase scenes, and gun fights. *The series stars Angela Golca a.k.a. Psycho Mom as Mary Kalder, Isaac's biological mother. Her departure and absence from the family is the whole reason behind Isaac's depression, as he wishes to see her again. **However in little gangbanger., it was revealed that another major reason for Isaac's depression is the death of his little sister a few years prior to the timeline of the series. Isaac's wish, should he win E.V.E. and make it to Haven, is to have his deceased little sister back again. *The series even stars Daniel Keem a.k.a. Keemstar as a KNN News anchor. *Jesse confirmed that god's plan. is the My Virtual Escape Season 1 Finale. *The series has numerous similarities towards the popular MMO/RPG Anime: Sword Art Online *So far in the third season, a few of the major characters have been killed off. **Also, in the third season, we start to see timeline comparisons between everything in this series and everything that's happened in the first season of The Devil Inside Series, such as Isaac leaving his world to go to Jesse Ridgway's and returning; as well as a wounded Longbags returning from Jesse's world. *Season 4, the last season of My Virtual Escape, has now begun. Category:Series Category:Featured Articles